DigimonWiki talk:General guidelines
Starting out As noted on Talk:Main Page, this is a basic start for our general guidelines. It's not complete yet, but at least it's something. -- Ned Scott 23:14, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Naming Okay, centralized location. Please verify the below and revise your votes as needed. ;Previous discussions *Talk:Babydmon (March 2011) *Talk:Marsmon (August 2015) *Talk:Omnimon Zwart (February 2016) *Talk:MedievalDukemon (February 2016) *Talk:Omnimon (February 2017) *Talk:SnowGoblimon (March 2017) *Talk:Digimon Heroes! (August 2017) ;Example: *Original policy would give us Marusumon (current tentative support by all mods) *"Most common localization" policy would give us Marsmon (supported: Kryten, Lanate) *"Most common localization + Consideration Towards Consistent Trend in New Localizations Amendment" policy would give us Marsmon (supported: Chimera-gui) *"Most common localization + Inertia (Only override name when a localization is used in a strictly greater number of works than current name)" policy would give us Marsmon (supported: Lanate) *"First localization ever" policy would give us Marsmon (supported: G-Santos) *"Latest localization ever" policy would give us ??? *Original policy + One-off Gibberish Exclusionary Policy Amendment would give us Marsmon (supported: Kryten, Lanate, Chimera-gui) *Original policy + Fusion and Cyber Sleuth Medals Don't Count Unless They Have To Amendment would give us Marsmon (supported: Kryten) ;Names in question *Daemon/Demon/Creepymon *Devimon/Darkmon *Monzaemon/Teddymon *Zhuqiamon/Xuanwumon/Ebonwumon *MedievalDukemon/MedicalDukemon *Babydmon/Bebydomon *Wendigomon/Wendimon/Endigomon *Phelesmon/Feresmon *SnowGoburimon/SnowGoblimon *Yggdrasill/King Drasil *Bastemon/Persiamon/Beastmon *Chaosdramon/Chaosdromon *Volcdramon/Volcdoramon **Volcdoramon is due to Reference Book so I don't think it counts, unless the "DRB romanization overrules all" rule is also up for discussion ***Heroes. ****I'll take it back then. Lanate (talk) 02:30, August 4, 2017 (UTC) *Mermaidmon/Mermaimon *Volcanomon/Volcamon *AncientVolcanomon/Volcanomon/AncientVolcamon *PileVolcanomon/PileVolcamon *Apocalymon/Apokarimon *Arukadhimon/Arkadimon/Arcadiamon *Bearmon/Kumamon *Blimpmon/Brimpmon *Crusadermon/LoadKnightmon/LordKnightmon *DotFalcomon/Dfalcomon *Lucemon Shadowlord Mode/Lucemon Wild 2nd Mode/Lucemon Satan Mode *Feel free to add more unsavory options Outcomes ;Original policy *Daemon *Devimon *Monzaemon *Zhuqiaomon is a bird *Ebonwumon is a turtle *MedicalDukemon *Marusumon *Wendigomon *Babydmon *King Drasil ;Earliest localization ever *?? *Darkmon *Teddymon *?? *?? *Marsmon *Endigomon *?? *Yggdrasill . . . Discussion/votes Okay, what just happened with HiAndromon is why I am not okay with any "latest localization" policy that doesn't have some caveat. From a maintenance standpoint, it's a complete nightmare, especially since we use whatever the current page name is across the wiki; repeated name changes end up either requiring monumental cleanup or inconsistencies across the board. Lanate (talk) 01:53, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :We are trying to make sure that the wikia is as accurate as possible and that means using the newest names barring idiotic ones. That requires more work yes, but that's part of the job and we should not be afraid to move pages when necessary. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:59, August 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, that's for the current conception of "accurate". As long as we're consistent, accurate could also mean "name most well-known to fandom", or even say fuck it all and go with the Japanese names for the species, in-medium names for the characters. 15:52, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Fair point but even then, we'd still have to rename pages and files accordingly no matter what which is the point I'm trying to get across. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:37, August 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::I prefer naming rules that have more inertia than not simply because it is not only annoying but also confusing to repeatedly move primary pages. Lanate (talk) 02:43, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Heroes Since it's a known fact that Heroes uses the Japanese names, would anyone be opposed to just treating them as simultaneously Japanese/English names and only include them in the Other Names section if they differ from the official DRB romanizations? (e.g. Beowolfmon, the Gizumon line, and AncientWisemon, Sakuyamon (Miko)) Chimera-gui (talk) 14:13, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :I'd support that. Lanate (talk) 02:46, August 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, I'd like Kryten and G-SANtos' thoughts on this as well. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:36, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Do we have a list somewhere? 15:44, August 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::Also, can we move this to the central discussion page? My mind's frazzled enough as it is and having this discussion on multiple fronts over the course of years leaves me in a permanent state of confusion. 15:44, August 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::Unfortuantely, I don't have a central list as it was Charles who was adding them though you can look at his list of contributions to get an idea of why I brought this up. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:51, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Romanization ;Previous discussion *Talk:Four Great Dragons *... Attack name localization and continuity-specific attacks ;Previous discussion *Talk:Gomamon *Talk:Apollomon *Talk:Meicoomon *... The policy I've been using is most common localization in anime > most common in video games > most common in card games. I think MetalGarurumon has the most research I've ever done for attacks. Lanate (talk) 03:00, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Etymology sections ;Previous discussion *Talk:Paildramon *... Dawn Dusk numbering Can someone please imgur a screenshot of what numbering the damn thing uses? I'm tired of this going back and forth. 18:13, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :Here. Lanate (talk) 02:43, August 10, 2017 (UTC)